


Lighter

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Things come back to Lionel.Set in S2.





	Lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Lionel first thought it was a dream. From his bed, he saw the spots of light and dark, soft, subtle changes, what he would have called 'dark' when he could see, thinking no further about it.

But he was awake, and the light and dark were real; he knew where the window should be, where the moonlight crept past the curtain. _Moonlight._ You couldn't feel moonlight, couldn't guess at it. You could only see it.

He could _see,_ however faintly.

His heart leapt; joy, impossible and overwhelming, filled him.

Then came his second thought. _Well. How can I use this?_


End file.
